reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Adelaide Kane
| family= | twitter= @AdelaideKane | first appearance= Pilot | portrays= Mary Stuart}} Adelaide Kane (born 9 August 1990) is an Australian actress. She portrays Mary Stuart on Reign. Life & Career Kane was born in Claremont, Western Australia. Kane has been performing since the age of 3, starting in dance, then progressing to singing and acting. At the age of 6, she began to work professionally in print ads and moved on to television commercials and work on various children’s television shows. At the age of 16, Kane was chosen from 7,000 actresses who auditioned for a role in the iconic Australian television soap opera “Neighbours,” where she was a series regular. From March to December 2009, Kane portrayed the character of Tenaya on Power Rangers RPM, part of the long-running Power Rangers franchise. The series was shot over a six-month period in Auckland, New Zealand. In 2010, Kane has a starring role in the Vuguru production Pretty Tough, a 20-episode web series based on the novel of the same name by Liz Tigelaar. On 28 November 2012, it was announced that Kane had joined the cast of Teen Wolf in the recurring role of Cora Hale , "a mysterious and beautiful young woman toughened by a life on her own". In February 2013, Kane was cast as Mary, Queen of Scots, the young woman the world would come to know as Mary, Queen of Scots. The teenage Mary is a headstrong monarch – beautiful, passionate, and poised at the beginning of her tumultuous rise to power in The CW's drama series Reign. Notes * Has confirmed she is a Frary shipper. * Adelaide Kane, Megan Follows and Celina Sinden are the only 3 actors to have credit or appear in every episode of Reign. * Caitlin Stasey and Adelaide Kane both starred in an Australia soap opera called 'Neighbours' together in 2007, and have been friends ever since. * Adelaide Kane, Caitlin Stasey, Ben Geurens and Nick Slater have all starred in the Australian soap-opera Neighbours * Attended The People's Choice Award with Torrance Coombs in 2014. * Adelaide and Craig Parker both appeared on the Power Rangers franchise, but on separate occasions. * Personal friends with Alyssa Campanella as they are often spotted together at events, on set, and during their personal time. * Good friends with Caitlin Stasey and Eliza Taylor who all play characters on 'Neighbours' and they all managed to be on The CW network, along with fellow CW The 100 star, Bob Morley. * Put her name in multiple times for a piece of furniture in Queen Mary's Room. * Her and Celina Sinden both want to climb Machu Picchu. * Bucket List - Wants to have a child, learn another language, scuba dive, visit South Africa, Tokyo and Paris. Trivia * Adelaide Kane was thought to be a descendant from the real Mary, Queen of Scots through her mother's side, though she later learned that she is not, as there was a misunderstanding when she was going through her family tree. * Some of her favourite TV shows are; The Originals, Game of Thrones, House of Cards, and Charmed. * Some of her favourite movies are; Star Wars (The original), Indiana Jones, Some Like It Hot, The Fifth Element, Rocky Horror Picture Show, Casablanca, and Gone With The Wind. * Favorite foods include Mexican, and California avocados and Italian food. * Watches UFC. * Has read The Hobbit at least twice. * Around 2010, while in new Zealand a cast mate tossed a fire cracker on her balcony, and her boyfriend's laundry caught fire and burned part of her apartment, including her childhood blanket. * Appeared in the April 2014 issue of Bello Magazine * Appeared in the March 2014 issue of CBS Watch Magazine * Appeared in the October 2013 issue of Glamour magazine * Appeared in The CW's Upfront party three years in a row. * Appeared in CBS Studios Summer Soirée party two years in a row. * Appeared in The CW's Whose Line is it Anyways? on April 24 2015. Social Media * Twiter * Instagram * Vine Reign Episode Guide Season One Pilot Snakes in the Garden Kissed Hearts and Minds A Chill in the Air Chosen Left Behind Fated For King and Country Sacrifice Inquisition Royal Blood Consummation Dirty Laundry The Darkness Monsters Liege Lord No Exit Toy Soldiers Higher Ground Long Live The King Slaughter Of Innocence Season Two The Plague Drawn and Quartered Coronation The Lamb and the Slaughter Blood for Blood Three Queens The Prince of the Blood Terror of the Faithful Acts of War Mercy Getaway Banished Sins of the Past The End of Mourning Forbidden Tasting Revenge Tempting Fate Reversal of Fortune Abandoned Fugitive The Siege Burn Season Three Three Queens, Two Tigers Betrothed Extreme Measures The Price In A Clearing Fight or Flight The Hound and the Hare Our Undoing Wedlock Bruises That Lie Succession No Way Out Strange Bedfellow To The Death Safe Passage Clans Intruders Spiders In a Jar Season Four With Friends Like These A Grain Of Deception Leaps of Faith Playing With Fire Highland Games Love & Death Hanging Swords Unchartered Waters Pulling Strings A Better Man Dead of Night The Shakedown Coup de Grace A Bride. A Box. A Body. Blood in the Water All It Cost Her Filmography Videos Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Actress Category:Australian Category:Actor